


all reality

by katzuhina



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst, Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Hurt, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22189972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katzuhina/pseuds/katzuhina
Summary: adora finds her feline girlfriend to be at the same spot for about a week now. she tries to cheer her up because she loves her furry gf a lot.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Kudos: 46





	all reality

Around the corner of the Bright Moon Castle, near the demolished fence that was broken due to Horde Prime, sat a dark-haired feline. Tail wrapped around her scraped and furred legs, her black-long ears pointing towards the ground and a sober and dull expression on her face. 

It had been a year now since she, no, the Rebellion, had defeated Horde Prime. Who was supposed to be the greater evil of the universe, the one that would have destroyed the whole galaxy, along with the creatures that lived inside of it. 

It had been a year since Adora had last threatened her with a sword brighter than the sun’s light and heavier than Scorpia’s scorpion armor. A year since the rivalry between the great and lovable heroine and the disapproved magicat had finally ended.

Everything was supposed to be normal and friendly now, or peaceful, as the underlings would call it. 

But even so, she still felt lonely. Catra felt empty and disappointed, she still wasn’t able to prove herself in front of her mother figure, Shadow Weaver, and everyone who she ever wanted praise from. 

‘’Maybe I should have gone with Horde Prime, instead of leaving and joining the Rebellion full of hopeful princesses.’’ Catra whimpered, triggering the blonde jock that had been searching for her through the whole castle.

Once Adora noticed her, there was a short silence.

‘’Catra?’’ The blonde marveled, her eyes were wide open before walking up to the feline. She climbed up the fence carefully, making sure not to fall off due to the height of the castle. The blonde really couldn’t risk breaking another bone.

Once Adora fully sat on the fence, she gazed at Catra, giving a concerned look once she notices the other girls’ expression.

‘’What are you doing here, in the middle of the night?’’ Adora whispered, slowly shuffling closer to her girlfriend. ‘’I’ve been worried sick about you, this isn’t your first time flicking something like this off.’’ Adora chuckled for a small second, which later turned into laughter of worrying.

‘’Why would you even care?’’ Catra hissed, stepping away from Adora, until the blonde force-grabbed her left wrist. Looking with an intimate expression at her girlfriend, frightening the other. Once Adora’s expression becomes calmer, she sits even closer to the feline. ‘’We’ve been over this, Catra.’’ She whispered softly, holding onto her girlfriend’s waist. 

‘’I know.’’ Catra sighed. ‘’I just, don’t believe that after all the things I had done to you, to the Rebellion, that you’d forgive me.’’ 

‘’I just- I know that all the things I have done are wrong, and opening the portal was a terrible mistake-’’ She sobbed, Adora raised her hand and held the other girls’, who was still holding on to her legs.

Adora’s expression was a worried one, which later turned into a soft smile.‘’And I still get nightmares from it-’’ She closed her eyes.

Catra’s thoughts immediately started going back to when she opened the portal. How happy she was with Adora, before the blonde lost her mind and ran away, again. How happy Glimmer and her family were. How happy everyone was. It was supposed to be a perfect reality.

Even if it wasn’t real.

‘’And Glimmer’s mother wouldn’t be dead if-’’ 

More flashbacks, more thoughts, more triggers inside of her heart and brain. If only she could erase everything, but even thinking that she could erase her failure made her cringe.

Once Catra had opened her eyes and started staring at the figure next to her. The blonde immediately cupped the magicat’s cheeks, with her scarred and bandaged hands. ‘’That’s in the past, sweetheart. You’re fine now.’’ Adora reassured, smiling wider than ever.

Catra chuckled, tears falling from her eyes, both euphoric and powerless tears. ‘’Huh. I guess you really always know what to say, princess.’’ She joked, making both of them laugh cheerfully.

Once both of them stopped laughing, they gazed into each other’s eyes. The blonde leaned in towards Catra’s face, feeling both of their breaths intertwining as one.

The feline closed the gap and planted a kiss on her girlfriend’s soft lips.

‘’We’re fine now.’’


End file.
